Currently, there are applications available to mobile computing device users that enable the users to share information between mobile computing devices. Such applications may allow users to select content on a mobile computing device and subsequently share the content with a second mobile computing device also using the same application. Although such applications seem to create an effective way to share content, such applications fail to provide sufficient security and information integrity. Therefore, the shared content may be potentially stolen by a third party through, for example, phishing.